


Rest Now, Subside

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: too late for the blush [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Devil Forgemaster Carmilla (Castlevania), F/M, Human Carmilla (Castlevania), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Godbrand gladly serves as Carmilla's assistant. Things go fine until Isaac provokes her into overworking herself.
Relationships: Carmilla/Godbrand (Castlevania)
Series: too late for the blush [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512455
Kudos: 4





	Rest Now, Subside

~ Rest Now, Subside ~

Out of all the vampire generals, Godbrand was not the one Carmilla would have picked to serve as her assistant. Technically, he hadn't been Dracula's choice either. He'd volunteered for the position.

After several days of working together, she still wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Godbrand was loud, tactless, and slow on the uptake... although having him around to sling corpses made her job a lot easier, and he wasn't hard on the eyes, either. Oddly enough, he seemed to have no problem at all taking orders from a human woman. (Which wasn't what she would have expected based on what she'd observed of the rest of his personality.)

Although Carmilla was not aware of it, being bossed around by a beautiful woman was exactly the kind of thing Godbrand was into. He'd definitely rather be spending most of his waking hours doing Carmilla's bidding than carrying out Dracula's war on all of humanity. (And yes, he realized that he was indirectly contributing to Dracula's goal by helping the Devil Forgemaster create her Night Creatures, but... he was still thrilled to be spending time in the company of a lovely lady.)

Even with the Viking vampire's assistance to streamline the process, Carmilla's progress in adding to the Night Hordes was slow. This was partially intentional, since she didn't _want_ Dracula's plan to succeed and limiting the number of creatures she produced was the only thing she could actually do to hinder the so-called war's progress.

However she was also tired of having to endure Isaac's snide remarks about how she wasn't pulling her weight, when for all _he_ knew she was being pushed to the limits of her abilities. In her fervor to prove her fellow Forgemaster wrong, she forgot about her own carefully cultivated plans and pushed herself to produce Night Creatures more quickly and in greater numbers.

There was not actually a radical difference in the amount of time it took her to imbue the corpses with souls of the damned, or in the number of creatures she was able to create within a certain frame of time. The main difference was the reckless amount of magical energy she was expending in order to speed up the process. As such, Godbrand did not notice that anything was out of the ordinary with her actions until the moment she collapsed in the middle of forging a new creature.

The half-finished creature roared and swiped its claws at the Forgemaster, only missing her due to the vampire general's quick action. He snuffed out the creature's life with a single blow - thinking only of Carmilla's safety, and not the work she'd put into bringing the twisted thing back to life, which she was likely to yell at him about later. At the moment he still had other things to worry about, however, such as the unconscious human still slumped over her forge table.

Carmilla's staff clattered to the floor as Godbrand scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to her room, but the door was locked. Telekinesis was not among his powers, nor lock-picking among his skills, and he didn't think she'd appreciate it if he forced the door open with brute strength, either.

Not knowing what else to do, he took her to his own room instead.

Godbrand's bed was piled with furs (mostly from bears which he'd killed, and also a werewolf), and he settled Carmilla on top of them. He left her side for a moment to fetch a something to cover her with - which turned out to be another fur, this one from a polar bear. As he draped the cover over her, Carmilla moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open.

She stared up at him blearily, and it took entirely too much effort for her to force out an inarticulate, "Wh...?" The second half of the word got stuck in her throat, nevermind the rest of the question.

He seemed to understand what she was trying to say anyway.

He answered, "You fainted."

"No, I didn't."

He didn't know why she bothered trying to deny it when she was currently barely conscious and on the verge of passing out again. Stubborn pride, maybe.

Godbrand tucked the covers around her and was about to leave, but when he started to move away, she reached out for him.

"Stay," she said.

And although the command grated on him, as it was given in the way one would speak to an animal, he followed it anyway, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

~oOo~


End file.
